Revolution
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: A songfic to the Beatles song 'Revolution'.  Postmusical.  When Elphaba wants to go back to the Emerald City to help fight in an Animal revolt, what will Fiyero do?


A/N: I've had this songfic idea in my head ever since I saw the movie 'Across the Universe'. And so here it is! Post-musical, lyrics in italics.

Disclaimer: Wicked belongs to Gregory MacGuire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holzman. The song 'Revolution' belongs to the Beatles.

* * *

**Revolution**

The sun was shining, the grass was swaying lightly in the gentle breeze, and animals frolicked on the green plains. The Vinkus was peaceful this warm afternoon – all except for at the large, dark castle on the hill. Inside Kiamo Ko, a storm was brewing.

A tall, green woman dressed all in black darted down the castle's main staircase, brandishing an old broomstick in a state of supreme agitation. "Fiyero! You've got to see this! _Fiyero!_"

A Scarecrow stumbled out of the hall to the kitchen, a book in one hand and several flying Monkeys fluttering after him. "What is it, Elphaba?" he asked concernedly.

Momentarily stunned, Elphaba skidded to a stop. "You're _reading_?" she asked, her mouth falling open.

Fiyero blushed. "Uh…yeah…" he murmured, hiding the book behind him.

Elphaba shook her head rapidly. "Well, that's not important right now! You have to come _see_!" And she seized the scarecrow's hand and pulled him up the stairs, the Monkeys following at a distance.

Elphaba led Fiyero right to the chamber that housed her voluminous crystal ball, then released his hand and ran her fingers lightly over the sphere. The smoky substance inside cleared slightly to reveal a blurry image. Elphaba muttered some words and the picture sharpened instantly.

"Come closer," Elphaba instructed Fiyero. He moved closer, a bit afraid of what he might see, if it caused Elphaba this much hysteria.

In the midst of the sphere was a crowd of jeering Ozians, wielding pitchforks and other weapons. They were moving in upon another crowd of figures, hazier than the first. Even as Fiyero wished he could see the second group better, the ball's view changed to center upon them. It was a small cluster of Animals, looking terrified as they were backed into the side of a building.

Elphaba made an angry guttural noise as she gazed upon the frightened creatures. Her fists clenched and unclenched anxiously.

The scene in the ball panned out to show the same sort of thing happening in other spots in what was now revealed to be the Emerald City. In some places there was fierce fighting, but in others there was no defense at all.

Fiyero watched in mixed shock and anger as the Animals all over were captured or killed. He could understand Elphaba's anger now - this was exactly the sort of thing that would arouse her wrath. It looked like the revolt against the Animals that had been threatening for years had come at last.

As the crystal ball dissolved into smoky nothingness once more, Elphaba leapt up.

"We've got to do something!" she said angrily, "We've got to go help those innocent Animals!"

This was just what Fiyero had been afraid of. He jumped up, too.

"Elphaba, listen to me! What you want to do – it's not safe! If we show up in the Emerald City when everyone thinks we're dead, you'll be captured and killed for sure! And it won't be melting this time, either!" When he received no answer, he tried again. "Look, I want to help, too, but we can't go running headlong into trouble! There's nothing we can do."

Elphaba was not paying attention. She rummaged through her potions shelf, pulled out a few bottles, and began mixing them into a large stone bowl. Fiyero sighed exasperatedly and seized his lover's shoulder, spinning her around.

_You say you want a revolution_

_Well – you know_

_We all wanna change the world_

_You tell me that it's evolution_

_Well – you know_

_We all wanna change the world_

_But when you talk about destruction_

_Don't ya know that you can count me out_

_Don't you know it's gonna be_

_All right_

_You know it's gonna be_

_All right_

Elphaba waved her hand impatiently, not even glancing up from her potion. "Oh, Fiyero, I'll be fine! You can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing, can you? I thought Glinda might have been able to help the Animals in my place…but apparently it's not working out the way I want it to…" And she threw a few more liquids into the mix.

Fiyero refused to give up and went over to the other side of the table, leaning over the basin and blocking Elphaba's view of it.

_You saw you've changed the constitution_

_Well – you know_

_We all wanna change your head_

_You tell me it's the institution_

_Well – you know_

_You better free your mind instead_

_But if you go [worrying about pictures you're seeing now_

_You ain't gonna make it with anyone anyhow_

_Don't you know it's gonna be_

_All right!_

Elphaba was giving Fiyero her full attention now, eyebrows raised and the shadow of a smile on her face as he began to dance around the room in a wild fashion.

_You know it's gonna be_

_All right_

_You know it's gonna be_

_All right_

_All right_

_All right_

_All right_

_So right_

_So right!_

As he made his big finish, Fiyero bumped into a small table in the center of the room and tripped over it, knocking it on top of himself. Elphaba burst out laughing when she caught sight of her lover's slightly cross-eyed expression. Then she got control of herself.

"Fiyero," she said with absolute sincerity, "You should really consider singing lessons."

* * *

A/N: The one place in the song I put brackets around is a line I had to change so it would fit. Review! 


End file.
